eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sonofapollo
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Eragon Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley you aren't in the chat. go there, I see you pms but I can't answer them Chatango Here's the link: http://eragonrpwiki.chatango.com/ Something to say No thank you for the automated message. Jk. Thanks for "your" greeting though. Sora: "We're back!''' Kairi: "*Extends hand* You're home."'''- Kingdom Hearts 2 23:46, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Hey Sono, well my parents just threw me a little "surprise" trip to the beach, so im not sure if ill be able to get to the meeting. We're going pretty early, so i might be back in time, but I'm not, dont stop the meeting ok? Ugh, i hate it when my parents do this....Oblivion26 11:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Crusade RPG Wiki Affiliates Hey Sono, I was wondering if your wiki would want to become Affiliates with my new wiki, The Crusade RPG Wiki Just consider it :) Thanks so much, Zanzan28 HELP ME Sonofapollo, I would like a list of all the administrators, and/or people in charge. I don't see much going on on this wiki and would like to see who's in charge. PLEASE PLEASE contact me back as soon as possible 03:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) CosmoW11 Thank you for responding, I hope I didnt soud terribly rude on my last message. I wanted to know the admin. just so I know who to contact for help and such. If you need more help getting this site going, please feel free to call upon me. I know it can be difficult to get a wiki going and I don't want to belittle your work I have talked with kingbirdy as well and he just assigned me to be the wiki artist. You probabvly aready knew that but you can never be to sure. Danke CosmoW11 18:51, August 2, 2011 (UTC) My chat doesnt work, or I don't know how to use it. I can't get anything to show up when I click on it. Danke CosmoW11 21:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) delete Please delete Maisar --BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 13:14, August 28, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Yup, that's me, but for sensitivity reasons I've deleted your comment from my talk page because I don't really want my name known! Anyhoo, you've done something strange which means I can't message you on there, sooo.....here I am. Also, just wanted to thank you for coding my char's page! Artemisgirl 11:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) nooooooo. I never would have known that if you hadn't have pointed it out to me!! Artemisgirl 13:14, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Well I wasn't trying to helo the situation was I? again.......I never would have known that if you hadn't pointed it out to me!! On a more serious note, I'm sorry for the sarcasm. I've been having a rough time lately : my parents found my gcse results so I was banned from the computer yesterday!! More punishments to come I'm sure! Artemisgirl 18:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) hey soa, i can finally get to multi-tasking on a number of wiki's so i'm back, not sure 4 owlong though, thanks to moronic parentsNarutofreak('Nuff Said) 12:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) and a C. Even YOU didn't get a C! (kidding, kidding, really don't mean it) Anyways, try and catch me on a chat, kay? Artemisgirl 15:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) OI!! Stop hiding where-ever you are and come out! I need to talk to you!! I don't care what you're doing, I'm more important! (and I really was joking about what I said before, just incase you're crying about it!!) URGH!! Hurry up and get on! Artemisgirl 16:10, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *plonking of phone* recorded voice: end of message Urgh, I swear you take delight in not being there when I want to talk to you. :( How was your first week back at school? Artemisgirl 20:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Urgh :( been back for a week! and no, I can't message you on facebook cause you've done something funny and it doesn't allow me to!! I guess if all else fails, we're just going to have to arrange to be on chat at a certain time! >:D. I have SOOOOO much to tell you! Imagining the envious looks right now! :D Anyway, check this out. http://trailers.apple.com/trailers/lions_gate/thehungergames/ . (you know who this is, but still Artemisgirl 20:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC)) So sorry I'm sooo sorry. As you might've guessed, my Dad came on and caught me. I didn't shut down the tab quick enough. :( what makes it worse is I still have tons of stuff to tell you, and I didn't let you say anything. I also spent half my time yelling at you. :( you can officially name me as your worst friend ever. :( Artemisgirl 16:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I have a great idea for a char, just need to get up the levels!!